


Out of Smoke and into Fire

by LemonKat (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Female Reader, Licking, One Shot, Post-Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk, Sex in the bar, Sexual Tension, Smut, heated sex, slight heat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LemonKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is just a small town librarian who finds herself wandering across a new bar opened in town. With the new monster population she could of expected what was to come, but how it progressed leaves her with heated feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Smoke and into Fire

Another slow day. That is all the librarian could think about as she fiddled with a pen on her desk. She did not hate her job, but ever since the changes to her small town the library has been almost void of life. Most of the neighborhood had packed up to high tail it when the monsters moved their way in from Mt Ebott.

At least things had been peaceful for the most part. The child ambassador was quick to charm most everyone even though there was still small disputes. She really would rather not get involved with any of it however. Luckily for her the monsters that moved into her area of town were the nicer ones.

There was that one skeleton monster she had narrowly avoided meeting. She did not want to either as she heard of his womanizing in the area. With a heavy sigh she looked up at a clock hanging on the wall.

It was almost closing time. At least maybe she could go home and drown herself in something strong to pass the night. Her landlord had not been the nicest person since the monsters moved in nearby. The rent going up was just another worry on her growing list.

With a heavy sigh she glanced out over the tall front desk to see that the library was empty. She may as well lock up early considering she was the only one left working. She had been very short handed since the recent changes as she really hoped for more employment.

There was even the threat of it just being closed entirely as she did not want to think about having to find a new job. It did set in her mind as she would have to consider it for sure as she walked around to lock up.

After securing the front door she turned to look out at the empty evening streets. It was supper time so there would not be many people out and about unless they were heading to go eat. Speaking of which, she would need to find something herself as what she had in the kitchen clouded her thoughts.

She walked at an even pace down the sidewalk, going over the horrible meals she could cook, or at least try to. It would mostly consist of either some sort of canned food heated in the microwave or some ramen noodles. It did not sound very appetizing. Her stomach gurgled from both hunger and frustration of having to go home to such meals in mind.

While making progress down the sidewalk a building she passed caught her eye. The orange glow of the windows were alluring as she got a waft of the smell of food to her nose. Her memory began ticking as she heard of a nearby bar being re-opened. The new owner was a monster, but she had a good experience with them so far.

Her eyes now lit up while turning towards the place, viewing the front of it as it was still being worked on. It looked as though they were attempting to put a large sign over the top of the building. In the mean time a smaller one hung next to the door as she read it to herself.

"Grillby's," she whispered under her breath, giving a small shrug as it sounded nice enough. The place was open too despite the front not being done. It was her lucky night as there really were not enough food places on her walk home.

Pushing through the door the first thing to hit her was the heat of the place. She had to tug at the collar of her sweater. It even baked through her leggings under her pencil skirt as she made her way through the place.

It was not very crowded, but the dinner groups were there as it seemed to be only monsters. Not too surprising as her side of town had a higher monster ratio than human. A few gave glances at her that made her sink in her strides. A small group of rabbit-like monsters offering a giggle towards her that she hoped was just friendly.

She did not want to say she was afraid of the monsters as a few came into the library from time to time. There was even regulars there now that she grew fond of afterall. Keeping her head low to try not to attract too much attention she made her way over to a barstool. She did not want to take up a more comfortable booth due to being by herself.

With a relieving sigh of getting to the stool she had only just noticed the bartender. Saying he was hot would be taken literally as his entire form was made of flames. He wore a sharp suit though with the sleeves rolled up to expose his arms. A dark colored apron wrapped around his front as she felt herself staring at him in awe.

His attention had gone down to her while she was still gawking, the corners of his fairly hidden mouth hitched into a grin. He seemed to be happy finally to see a human in the place as he walked over to lean against the bar in front of her. His rectangle shaped glasses reflected in the light that snapped her from her stare. Noticing she had been looking at him for a bit in silence she grew a blush of embarrassment.

"S-sorry! I'll just have a uhm," she began to speak, trailing off as she looked around for some sort of menu. There was not one to her misfortune as she started to choke up in her spot. He was patient though, however looking down at her dismay. He noticed the lack of a menu as well, probably due to the place rarely having those he was not familiar with since opening.

"... Burger or fries." The heat from his breath hit her face as she was flustered over the menu situation. It startled her as she glanced up at him just as he gave her a patient smile. His voice was raspy, with a light crackle to it, but oh so soothing as she found herself wanting to hear it more. Before she could get lost in her thoughts again she huffed to calm herself down.

"A burger sounds nice," she ordered quickly, moving to set her purse in her lap. He nodded at the answer before turning to head swiftly through a door in the back. She guessed it was the kitchen as she fiddled with her purse to pull out her wallet.

That wonderful smell hit her as she guessed it was the burger cooking, already making her mouth water. While she was waiting she heard a rather loud pair enter the bar, a woman giggling heavily in particular. Curiously glancing at the sight she saw another human woman, although she was a lot less clothed, wearing a tight fitting dress. Her blonde hair was striking though as she saw her clinging to a much taller form.

It was a skeleton monster as a puff of smoke trailed from his mouth, a cigarette placed at the corner. Her memory reminded her of hearing about a flirty skeleton monster as she gazed over his greaser-like appearance. His broken face was a defining feature as his right eye socket was nearly shut. The left was half lidded staring down at the woman he walked with.

The white light in his left eye shifted her direction that made her breath hitch. She did not want to get involved with that crowd as she was quick to turn her stool around to face the counter. She could hear him letting off a chuckle as he walked with the woman over to a booth nearby. Giving a sigh of relief to them not sitting at the bar she felt the heat return in front of her.

She was startled slightly by the burger being set down, looking up at the fire monster. He raised his eyebrow a bit in concern to seeing her skittish all the sudden. Shrugging it off though he pushed the plate closer to her as she eyed it hungrily. It smelled as good as it looked, her hands still on her purse though. As she started to open her wallet to bring out a payment a raspy huff alerted her to looking back up at the bartender.

"... On the house," he hummed at her, offering what she could barely tell was a wink. Her heart gave a light flutter as she blushed, telling herself to calm down. It was just a friendly gesture. She nodded at him with appreciation, clipping her purse back shut.

"T-thanks," she stuttered out while moving to begin on her meal. So fixated on eating such a good meal she did not notice the bartender leaning against the wood, watching her with fascination. After the first bite she gave a satisfying noise which caused him to laugh under his hot breath. It alerted her to the fact he had been watching her.

Swallowing hard she gave an embarrassed laugh back before using the burger to try to hide herself. Was he flirting with her or just being nice? She wished she could tell as she was far too shy to speak up at the notion.

"yo, grillbz, somethin' hard over here," a deep voice rang out from the booth the skeleton monster sat with his date at. She perked up to hearing the name mentioned, wondering if that was a nickname for Grillby since that was the name of the place. That would make him the owner which made sense as she watched him pick out a bottle of alcohol and a couple of glasses to take over to the two.

She went back to eating on her burger in the mean time, enjoying it greatly. There was chatter going on as she could feel stares on her back. It gave her a chill, but she did not want to turn around as she just stuffed her mouth with more burger instead. She could not understand what the talking was about, but as she saw Grillby return to his spot he cast her an unusual glance. That was odd, it almost looked full of worry.

Not wanting to think about it she focused on finishing up her burger. Grillby went back to his silent tending of the bar, moving to set bottles back in place. She thought maybe she should give some small talk since she the place seemed to be emptying a bit more. She was the only one at the barstools now as only the skeleton monster with his date and a couple other groups scattered at the tables.

"So, are you Grillby," she asked which caused the bartender to perk up to her words. He regained his grin he had when she first arrived, moving back to her. He nodded at the question, setting his arms on the bar to lean forward. His heat hit her face that caused her to blush inadvertently. To try to hide it she finished the last bite of her burger quickly.

She could not help but noticed he was a quiet type, only responding when he needed to. He was very attentive though as he watched her finish her meal. He reached for her plate as she still had her hand near it. His flames brushed her that caused her to flinch on reflex. It was not hot like her brain thought it would be as it was instead very soft and warm. Her reaction made him give a light chuckle, his expression lit up to finding it interesting.

After putting the dish behind the bar he leaned over the counter, reaching his hand out boldly towards her. She flinched back again, curious what he was doing grabbing for her hand. He stopped his motions to just hold his hand out, flicking his fingers at her as if he was silently asking her to let him hold her hand. She had her hand pulled back to herself from it, staring at him with another growing blush. Was he trying to show her that his flames did not hurt? That was what she hoped while looking up at him.

The expression he gave her was a genuine friendly smile that filled her with confidence to extend her hand back towards him. He took it gently not to scare her even though she did flinch again. It was incredibly warm as well as soft like touching the top of a candle's flame. As his grip closed on her hand though she could feel it being very solid unlike anything she could describe.

After tugging her hand closer to him he ran his fingers down her wrist that made her skin feel like melted butter against it. It was an overwhelming feeling that was suddenly broken by an empty glass slamming on the counter beside her. She nearly fell out of her stool in her startle, yanking her hand back to herself during the action.

"yo, grillbz." There was that skeleton's rumbling voice again as he was standing right next to her. Just as she looked up at him the white ring in his eye socket gazed over her, giving an intimidating pulse that made her pale. His grin hitched a bit higher before he returned his attention to Grillby. "ya relay the message to doll face here?"

She was caught off guard by his words as he was hooking a thumb her direction. Her face was full of confusion as she looked back up to Grillby who lowered his brows into a more serious look. She could almost feel the heat grow some that made her want to sink down in her stool.

"... No," he replied sternly, straightening his back as if to match the skeleton's posture. They were roughly the same height as the skeleton's grin lowered to the response. The woman that was with him came up with a noticeable stumble to her step. She was drunk no doubt as she clung to his arm that he made no reaction to while in the stare with Grillby. After a moment he shrugged, sending a puff of his cigarettes' smoke at the bartender.

"just tryin' to get more fun outta the night," the skeleton huffed, hooking his arm around the woman clinging to him. She giggled through her drunken state before turning to walk towards the exit of the place. He still gave a lingering stare at the woman left at the bar in confusion.

Now that they were gone she stared up at Grillby just as he was giving off a heavy sigh. He looked incredibly tense as he rubbed the back of his neck. She had to know what that was all about since it obviously involved her somehow. He could tell she wanted to know, setting his arms back on the bar to relax a moment in his stance.

"... Don't worry about it," he voiced with concern on his face, but quickly turned it back to his friendly smile. After moment she felt a little less at ease, however deep down she trusted his word. It seemed he may of helped her avoid a rather awkward encounter afterall.

Biting down on her lower lip she now felt the silence between them, bringing her hands up to rub at her arms to ease herself. She looked away now aware of it getting a bit later. It would be night by the time she took her walk home. Her smile returned as she looked up at him, moving to set her purse across her shoulder. He twitched at the action, that concern growing on his face again.

"I should probably go home," she whispered in a friendly tone as she did not want to seem rude. He had been nice to her afterall as she made a motion to slip off the barstool. A sudden warmth wrapping her arm still laying on the counter made her look up though. He was gently grabbing her arm to motion her to sit back down. She raised an eyebrow at him, but stopped.

"... Stay, please," he breathed out at her that only spiked a fear filled curiosity of what might happen if she did leave. Did this have something to do with the skeleton monster? She was not sure, but she found herself settling back into her seat. His hand moved away from her arm, leaving a lingering warmth. She almost did not want him to let go.

"I guess I could stay a bit longer," she said in a cheerful tone as she felt the blush at her cheeks from him wanting her to stay longer. Her next thought was what she would be doing though now that she finished eating her food. Guess it may of been a good time for a light drink as she spoke again, "How about a drink then? I wouldn't mind anything you'd recommend."

He perked up to her request, regaining his comfort to her staying as he was quick to turn around to fulfill the order. She watched his back as he worked with the drink, taking note of how great his posture was. Her sights went up to the back of his head as the flames were enticing. She really wanted to know what it felt like.

It did not take him long to turn back around with a glass at hand, now finding her staring at his face. She flustered a bit at the realization, but he only gave a charming grin as he set the glass down on the bar. She had looked away for a moment out of shyness, but brought her attention back to the glass and its contents.

The liquid was a bright red color with swirls of orange through it. She never had a drink with such vibrate colors as she leaned forward to grab at it. It was warm too as she could feel it through the glass. While picking it up she gave him a curious look, but he was only returning a look of anticipation at trying the concoction.

Bringing it up to her face she smelled it first. It gave off a very fruity scent. It was like cherries that instantly made her mouth water. She was quick about taking the first sip and it was amazing. It was in fact cherries with a hint of mango flavoring, although she could definitely taste the strong alcohol in it as well. She had to cough from that part of it, but continued a few more sips.

She glanced up from her glass at him as he seemed excited at her reactions, turning to fiddle with more bottles out of her view. Setting the glass down she gave a heavy sigh from the alcohol hitting her so soon.

Hearing the clank of a glass she saw him pouring a caramel liquid into a shot glass in front of him. She watched with curiosity while taking another drink. It must have been for himself as he set the bottle down to give a tip of the glass in her direction. She smiled at the gesture, but then grew a bit of fear of the fact a flame covered monster was handling alcohol.

Before she could voice a concern he already started to drink the liquid, the surface of it catching his flame. She winced, however the liquid did not explode thankfully as he drank the shot. It was intriguing as he set down the empty shot glass, giving a grin at her awe. Now he was just showing off is all she could think, blushing heavily at the action. It was working though as she tried to hide her growing expression of arousal for the monster behind her glass.

The drink she was having was stronger than she expected, finishing it up a little too fast as she was feeling the buzz already. Giving a heavy breath she straightened her back some from beginning to slouch. Grillby glanced her way again as he was already on his own second shot. She was surprised he was drinking on the job, but giving a look around the bar she noticed that most of the patrons were gone for the night.

After setting her drink down on the bar she could feel him move to pick it up, taking it out of sight. She gave her face a rub before relaxing in her seat. Her mind was racing at questions she wanted to ask Grillby, but she felt too shy to pry much. Like asking him how monster bodies worked as she only had a vague knowing. Her mind began to go to raunchier thoughts that caused her to flare up.

Unfortunately for her just as her face was laced with the less than innocent thoughts her drink was pushed back towards her refilled. She looked up at him while he was glancing at her with curiosity. Quickly she snapped her face away, only growing more embarrassed now. Grabbing at her drink she downed a few sips of it just to hide her dirty thoughts.

Grillby's attention now was elsewhere as he looked over the bar, the last few patrons leaving. She was busy mumbling to herself in her drink, looking anywhere else but him not to embarrass herself further. He began walking around the bar to retrieve a few stray glasses sitting at the tables. Of course one such booth was left a mess with cigarettes as he carried the ash tray and glasses back to the bar.

She finished up her drink in silence while he was tidying up the bar, not noticing him turning the window's sign to closed. He also secured the front door shut before turning back to the bar where she was rambling to herself. She was not drunk though, just a little buzzed as her mind was still all there.

Feeling the growing heat now behind her she perked up, turning in her stool to him standing on her side of the bar now. She had only just realized his height as she gazed up at him, setting down her empty glass on the bar. Looking out beside him she noticed the bar was empty now except for them as she figured maybe it was time to leave.

He was removing his apron though as she was starting to slip from her stool. She stopped as he stepped closer to her, setting the clothing on the bar as he stood uncomfortably close. As she was opening her mouth to mention she was heading home she could feel that soft warmth against the side of her face. It made her squeak in surprise as his fingers caressed across her flushed cheek.

"... Stay," he demanded in such a way it made her want to melt on the spot. That and his hot breath hitting her face made her already start to sweat through her turtle neck. He leaned down to eye level with her, his hand still on the bar and the other sliding down her jaw to her neck to flick his thumb against the front of her throat.

Her mind was a mess currently as she thought it could just be a dream at this point. A very dirty wet dream as she wanted to say something, but all that came out was a heavy pant from her lips. He took a step forward which caused her to sit back down in her stool from being halfway slid off it.

Now his face was right in front of hers, the light and heat of it making her vision lose focus for a moment. When she glanced down she could see his mouth part open more clearly now. She had briefly seen it when he spoke or drank, but now she could see inside it. Just as she found herself staring he pushed out what she could guess was a tongue, but its surface was smooth. Its color swirled the same as his brightly lit flames, but it was almost gooey in comparison.

Her stare was broken as he was moving closer to her face, pressing his flame riddled mouth against hers. It was a bold move, but one she returned happily. She flinched just cause she still expected touching him to burn, but it was soothing against her lips. Was she really kissing a monster right now? Her mind fluttered as she found herself opening her mouth against his.

The action gave him the confidence to push forward, pressing his tongue into her mouth. It was warmer than the rest of him as its slick texture lathered up her own trembling tongue. She licked out at it, tasting the unique flavors. It reminded her of the taste you would get from a really good spicy dish, but without the horrible burning sensation. There was also a hint of a campfire smell as his face was so close to hers.

Just as she was getting into it with her eyes shut to the wonderful warmth in her mouth, he pulled away. His tongue left her mouth, leaving a trail of saliva between them before it broke. He was glancing down at her with a soothing expression as she was confused to why he had stopped.

"... Is it alright," he asked in his raspy tone, a noticeable breath between his words. His fingertips still lingered on her neck, rubbing at the skin as if it seemed he was just as fascinated with how she felt as she did towards him.

The question took her back some as it allowed her really to think about the situation, realizing it was not just a feverish dream. Licking her lips she gave it consideration before smiling up at him. Her hands moved to place timidly on his shoulders which surprised him a bit. Who was she kidding, she wanted him to touch her so badly she was rubbing her thighs together with desire.

"Yes. Please," she managed to pant out at him which caused him to grin high in response. He took the consent not to hold back as she could feel his arms wrap around her in an instant. The feeling was exhilarating as she was lifted off the bar stool in a fluid swoop.

She managed to give a squeak as he cupped her ass with those warm hands of his, not feeling any threat to how fast things were moving now. He used the leverage to set her on top of the bar that made her eye level with his height.

"I don't really know how--," she began to speak, but he brought his finger up to press to her lips to shush her. It was a gentle gesture so it did not upset her as she only blushed at him. After that his hands slipped back down to her hips, rubbing them gently as she really wanted out of the stuffy sweater she wore at this point with such a heat in front of her.

He stepped forward more, her legs spreading to allow him to step between them which pushed her pencil skirt upward on her legs. Looking down at her neck under the sweater's collar he could see she was beginning to sweat already, boldly gripping at the bottom of it.

She gave a bit of a paranoid glance, mostly at the fact they were in the middle of his bar. It was empty though and she managed to see that he already moved the sign to closed. The realization had her ease up, her hands having raised in her thoughts. She lowered them that gave him the signal it was okay as he began pulling up her sweater.

Her exposed waist got the wave of heat across it as he pulled it up and over her head. It messed her hair up a bit, but she did not care as her hands moved to brush up the back of his neck. She was far too curious what it felt like as she ran up her fingers through the flames that licked his head.

It felt just as his other parts did, although her fingers could pass through the top flames. She took note that he was a bit hotter to the touch now during the moment as his face nuzzled into the crook of her neck.

Raising her chin she allowed him more access just as she felt the wetness of his tongue press against her. Her fingers continued to play with the flames while he slid his tongue up the side of her neck. His hands found their way to her exposed waist, massaging up it to the underside of her bra. She gave a sharp gasp as he raked his hands behind her back to fiddle with the clasp of it. During the action he pressed his mouth against the side of her neck more, giving heated kisses that made her skin tingle.

She found herself almost drooling with wanting more, wiggling under him impatiently as she grabbed at his vest, tugging the fabric. He took the hint, yanking her bra off to expose her breasts, a bead of sweat falling from them. His form flickered at the sight, bringing his face down to the lovely flesh.

Arching her back she almost pressed his face right between her breasts in the action. He lapped up her cleavage, a soft sizzle noise coming forth from his tongue touching the moist texture. It made her shiver immediately as he continued his actions over to one of her nipples. His hands came up to cup them gently, her breath hitching to the feeling.

It was so hot against her now she began to undo the front of his vest. She was already working on his shirt underneath, yanking it from being tucked into his pants. He pulled away from his work on her heaving chest to aid her in slipping his clothes off.

Her eyes opened wide to seeing his exposed chest, the flames were just as brilliant as the rest of him as her hands instantly moved to touch at it. He grinned down at her fascination, letting her run her hands down his abdomen with interest.

Once her hands got down to the top of his pants though, she paused, growing shy in her motions. Was she really just about to remove the pants of a monster she met only hours ago? Her desires clouded her mind though as she could not help it. He was kind enough to give pause to any moment she looked in distress.

He eased her nerves by shifting to touch her hands. She swallowed, looking up at him as he began to undo his pants for her. There was an intense curiosity in her to know if monsters had that type of anatomy.

To answer her thoughts he pulled down his undone pants just enough to shove down the boxers underneath. He pulled his member free as her hands were just lightly brushing across his arms. The shape was mostly consistent with a regular human's, but it was the same texture as the rest of his body. It did hold a bit more solid state much like his tongue however as its length was intimidating. It matched his height though, a bit slender as well while his fingers reached down to the base to give her a good view of it. He could tell she was greatly interested by her gawking.

Her eyes snapped to his face as he smirked pridefully at her. She had to move her hands up to her face to press at her burning cheeks. He gave her a look of reassurance though, gripping at her hands to pull back away from her face. He led them down to his member as it was more erect now, twitching slightly as he cooed her hands closer with his.

She hesitantly traced her fingers along the shaft, feeling the surface as she hitched a smile. It was nearly too hot to the touch, a good bit more than other parts of his body. It did not burn however as she gripped at the shaft, earning her a raspy grunt from him.

While she continued to rub curiously at the length his hands pulled at the top of her skirt, undoing the buttons at the side. She perked up to the actions, moving her hand away as he gave a light pant at her to her doing so. She aided him in slipping her skirt and leggings off, kicking her heels to the floor with them.

Her panties were all that were left on herself as his fingers hooked at them, but not before he got a look at how wet she was. That and the sweat glistening off her body made him wait no more as he tugged them down as well to join the pile of clothes strung on the floor.

Her thighs pressed together shyly to her lower half being exposed. He ran his hands down them though in a gentle manner to help her ease up. She wanted to say something, but the silence between them was soothing as his thumbs hooked between her thighs to guide them apart.

She allowed him to pull her thighs apart. Looking down at her swollen sex he took a needed breath in, his flames flickering at her. He took a step closer so that his member was hovering just in front of her. She figured he might start right then, however instead he brought a hand down to rub up the folds.

Her body shivered immediately in response to the heated fingers against her wetness. There was even a light sizzle on the liquid, although no burning pain. Her breaths grew more rapid as he brushed his fingers down near her entrance. Despite his fluid motions his fingers fumbled very slightly. She wondered if he had ever touched a human woman before.

His free hand moved down her waist, positioning to grip her thigh and angle her hips. The fingers kneaded at the flesh, loving the softness as much as she liked the touch itself. The hand between her legs pressed lightly to regain her attention there. He dipped a couple of fingers in, a gentle moan escaping from her in response.

The feeling of his fingers inside her was unusual, the warmth and softness was not something she could easily describe. Pushing further in he spread his fingers to stretch her, probably preparing her for his member. She was no virgin, but the actions were still appreciated as she set her hands on his shoulders for support.

After a few more motions he pulled his fingers out, strings of her wetness going with it that she felt lightly ashamed of. She was far more worked up than she thought as he brought his hand up to join the other on both thighs. She tensed between her panted breaths, looking up at his face as he was staring down at her with a hint of need. His cock twitched slightly as he pressed the underside up against her.

He gave her another pause as if asking for a go ahead despite his growing hunger. In response she squeezed at his shoulders and raised her legs to wrap around his waist. That was all he needed as he moved his hand over to press the head of his length into her. It slipped in with ease, the burning sensation of being stretched was amplified with the heat. It felt much like his fingers, although a bit smoother and much larger.

Shoving in further he stopped holding back, his hands slipping up to grab at her ass on the counter. The feeling jolted inside her from him moving rougher, filling her up. He did not press his whole length in, stopping with a heavy breath. The heat flowed across her face as her back arched with a pleasurable shiver.

She released his shoulders so she could lean back on the bar, her hands steading herself and legs pulling him closer. His grip tightened on her hips before he pulled his length out just enough to slam back in, starting a deep pace. She bucked against his thrusts urging him to go faster.

He did so gladly as he began thrusting quicker into her causing her to fall fully on her back spread over the bar. His raspy grunts could be heard in pair with her moans of pleasure as she twisted her body to the pleasure. She grabbed at the edge of the bar to steady herself against the pounding. His hands left her hips leaving red prints behind from his flames picking up in temperature. It gave her only a slight concern as his form was growing hotter with every thrust.

She trusted him not to burn her alive though as he grabbed at her heaving breasts. Sweat was beading all over her body now as it slipped down with the movements while he brushed his hands over her hardened nipples. It felt like being fucked in a sauna.

It was overwhelming as she gave a rather raunchy buck of her hips against him while also tightening her legs around his waist. There was no use denying how much she loved him fucking her against his bar. In response he began slamming her harder into the wood, going deeper than before. She did get a painful jolt from the head of his member crashing into her cervix causing her to cry out in that moment.

The heat inside her grew slightly as she clenched her walls around him. It was numbing over the pain as she was so close to her orgasm already. She could feel herself locking up as her legs trembled, threatening to fall from his hips.

He was quick to respond, his hands leaving her breasts that made her whimper for a moment, but they grabbed at her legs. He hoisted them back up to continue his hard thrusts into her. The motion caused him to slam right into those sweet spots as she found herself moaning out in pleasure. Her back arched as she tensed up to feeling her orgasm coming on.

He did not stop his thrusts as she clenched around him, trembling heavily in her climax. The wet slop noises of the thrusts only amplified along with a hissing sizzle of his heat against her juices. Her hands throbbed from gripping so hard against the wood while she was coming down from her bliss.

A sharp squeak escaped her as she started to feel him still pounding away at her. Her oversensitive body wiggled around as she sat up just a bit to give him a pleading expression. A drizzle of drool slipping down her wet lips, but nothing but panted whines came from her throat.

He was lost in his actions, staring up at her in a heated daze as she could feel his cock swelling inside her. After several more rapid thrusts he stopped suddenly, buried to the hilt. His member was crushing against her walls which made her fall back onto the bar, writhing in the feeling. She was jolted out of it as his hot seed flowed into her. It was far too hot like melted wax as she sprang back up with panic.

He was too busy filling her as his hands dug painfully into her legs to hold her there. It would surely leave her horribly sore afterwards if not more as she wiggled around, panting rapidly. She was overheated as a beads of sweat dripped down the side of her face in her motions.

After what felt like an eternity for her he released her legs, letting them fall down as his member slipped out of her. The thick molten yellow cum gushed out from her after, giving light sizzles as it fell onto the bar under her ass.

Her entire lower half was sore and shivering as she was gasping for air, the heat almost being too much for her. It was possibly the best orgasm she ever had though as she was coming down from it still. He was also regaining his composure as he glanced down at her body, fingertips brushing over the red marks he left behind.

She really needed a cold shower after this, that was for sure as she slowly pulled herself to sit back up. He gave her a look of concern, worried if he had gone too far with her, but she only happily smiled at him. His expression lit back up as he moved forward to embrace her gently. His arms had cooled down more than earlier as it was back to the soothing warmth.

As his bare chest pressed against her sweat covered breasts she could not help but feel an overwhelming comfort. She sighed heavily in relief, leaning against him in silence for the moment to calm herself.

"That was amazing," she was barely able to breath out, her voice cracking some at the end. It was dry no doubt from all the noises she made moments ago. He chuckled in response, nuzzling her closer. He gave a glance down at the mess of both their juices and the sweat across the bar top.

She would surely have to come there more often for her meals.


End file.
